An old Friend helps
by GeoHenley101
Summary: Lucy Pevensie now lives in Middle-earth. The Company of Thorin Oakenshield ask her for help. MORE INFORMATION INSIDE Romance: *Thorin Lucy*-Still In Progress of making-would like some reviews/comments :)


**Note: **

**Lucy takes form at night more like Lilliandil in Voyage of the Dawn Treader I use her instead of Beon. **

**I ship Lucy and Thorin-so Lucy and Thorin are married and I know that Kili and Fili are brothers so im gonna make them her sons (even though they are an uncle to Thorin but who cares) Read it if you want too. This is my Narnia crossover The Hobbit (movie). Lucy is dressed like she is in Prince Caspian and same height but she is more responsible. **

Bilbo was hiding behind the rock when he saw the pail White Orc, Azog, riding his Wild Warg. He hid his head as Azog panned through the woods. Of course he was on the other side of the mountain than Bilbo. Bilbo tilted his head behind the rock so that he didn't see him but then he saw a beautiful shining blue girl walking up to the cliff. She raised her hand forward, not upward, but forward. He saw her hair was brown and braided like Queen Lucy and Queen Susan's hair in the books. _Maybe she's a Narnian too_. But then Bilbo thought it wouldn't be wise if he walked up to her and started talking, Azog would see him and then kill him probably. So Bilbo quietly as a mouse slid down the rock. He came to the pack of Dwarves. "Did they see you?" asked Dwalin. "No, they didn't." Bilbo said, taking back his breath. "But there's something else out there!" Bilbo spoke as he pointed backwards. Thorin sighed and so did a lot of the Dwarves. "What form did she take?" asked Gandalf, having a suspicious look on his face. "Like a girl?" he said. "Yes, but beautiful. And she looked very familiar, like a Fairytale." Bilbo explained. "You knew about this beast?" asked Bifur as Gandalf turned away. "I say we double back." said Dori. "Then we'd get hunt down by a back of Orcs." Thorin said. "There is a house." Gandalf said. "Not far from here." and when he spoke, he sounded very persuading to Bilbo. "Whose house?" asked Thorin. "Friend or Foe?" Thorin added. "Neither." Gandalf said. "She will help us or she will kill us." Gandalf said, which didn't make Bilbo feel more comfortable. "What choice do we have?" Thorin spoke. A sound of a scream. "None." Gandalf said. And with that they ran off the path and into the woods. Daylight began and the Sun was up within a second. Out they came into some fresh grass which was long but very tidy. Bilbo ran as fast as his legs could carry him while Bombur was running so fast because he was scared out of his wits. Out came the creature that was light blue and looked very annoyed that these pack of dwarves were coming into a house at the middle of the woods. The house looked very beautiful. All made out of stone and wood inside. The house from Bilbo's view had two chimneys and was one storied house with a hedge around it, with a gate and huge wooden doors. "Quickly!" Gandalf shouted. "Quickly, everyone into the house!" Gandalf said as they rushed through the entrance. The garden was rather beautiful but it was no time to look at it for they were about to be probably eaten. The creature bursted through the trees and onto the grass, roaring. Her eyes were golden and yellow that was shining out. Everyone smacked into the wooden door as Thorin raced in saying "Open the front door! Open it!" but instead everyone was ignoring him so Thorin had to reach up and unhook it. They all piled through and pushed the doors shut but not enough that the creature almost came in. As they closed it with relief Nori had said "I think she's leaving." as he had heard the grumbles of disappointment. "Come away from there. It's obvious," Dori said, taking back Nori. "She's under some spell." he said looking up at Gandalf. "Don't be foolish. She' s only under Aslan's spell for the sake of her own." Gandalf explained in quiet a snappy way. "What was that?" asked Bofur. "That," Gandalf took a deep breath. "Was our host. And her name is Queen Lucy, The Valiant. She's a Narnian. And she's under a spell by the Great King himself, Aslan." he explained. "So she's an actual Narnian? A proper one?" Bilbo said, getting excited while Thorin rolled his eyes. "Well the folks say she came from a different land. Much different with better food and living conditions." blurted out Kili as Bilbo became more excited. "She is unpredictable, but she can be reasoned with." Gandalf explained to Bilbo as the Dwarves looked around the living room which was just a table. "Don't you remember this, brother? Our holiday home." Kili said with much excitement. "Yes, just keep it down..." Fili whispered. "You don't want the others to find out, do you? Who knows what questions they'll ask." Fili reminded his brother. "Yes, yes." Kili rolled his eyes. "You two, get the fire going. We may as well use it. It doesn't look as though she's used it." Thorin spoke to Fili and Kili. "Yes." they both answered. "I'll get the wood." Fili bagsed as Kili sighed. Everyone was spilt up in groups of two or three and went to look around inside the house and the backyard, which was protected by huge magical gates. Bilbo really enjoyed Lucy's little kitchen, for she had everything a Hobbit would want and possibly what a Dwarf would want. He enjoyed looking at the horses particularly because they would talk back and answer his questions about what Lucy is like and what the Narnian's are like. "Now remember," Gandalf said loudly. "She's not overly fond of dwarves anymore." Gandalf warned them. Everyone had a look and was feeling rather tied and not wanting something to eat. "Now, get some sleep. You'll be safe here." Gandalf said while taking off his hat. "I hope." he added. So they made camp in the hay and slept very nicely all except Bilbo who was wide awake like most nights. Without thought he took out his Ring and held it nicely in his hands. He smiled a bit because it made him happy, though we know that the One Ring rises to Evil. Bilbo placed his Ring into his pocket, because he felt rather tired. So he waited until his eyes would slowly make him fall asleep. Because once he was asleep there was no waking him up. But the door suddenly opened and Bilbo turned to his side quickly with a rush in his heart. He saw a beautiful Queen standing by the horse which was tied up. She patted it and whispered to him. She looked beautiful according to Bilbo. Her dress was hanging low that was covering her feat. Her hair was nicely combed and platted around the sides of her ears and head. She had blue eyes and orange flat shoes. She had a bag with her and her Cordial and Dagger tied to her belt. The next morning Bilbo awoke and found a Bee staring right at him. He got up and quickly put his coat on as he came to the living room. Everyone was wide awake and Lucy was all giving them milk for them to drink. "So you have come this far?" Lucy spoke softly as she poured Fili's drink. "Yes." Thorin said. Thorin was leaning on the post right next to Fili who were drinking their milk at the end of the table. As Lucy poured Kili's milk she asked "Why is Azog hunting you?" "You know of Azog? How?" Thorin turned his head to Lucy. "Once there were many Orcs who came to Narnia. They made the Trolls and Ogres fight each other for Sport. Until my brother, Edmund killed most of the Orcs and got injured and had to let my other brother Peter send them away. Some escaped from their torture, others didn't. They captured my ponies as well and tried to ride them but most of them died because they were too strong for them." Lucy explained. Lucy's eyes looked so sad for she had seen a lot of war and torture but not as much as Thorin's eyes. "And now?" asked Bilbo. "Now, there is less." Lucy looked at Thorin. "You need to reach the Mountain. Before the last days of autumn?" asked Lucy. "Yes. On Durin's day that is." Gandalf smiled as Lucy looked at him. Everyone looked at Thorin as his head had realised that he was running out of time. "You are running out of time." she said as she sat on her wooden couch. "This is why we must go through Mirkwood." Gandalf said before everyone wanted to argue. "Darkness lies upon that wood." Lucy said in a worried look. "Terrible things creep beneath those trees. The things you've heard in books are true. Evil lies upon that forest." Lucy warned them. "I would not venture there, except in great need." Lucy added as Gandalf looked concerned. "We will take the Elven road, yes." Gandalf said, moving his pipe from his lips. "There path is safe." he added as Thorin walked away from the post. "Safe?" Lucy laughed. "Wood Elves are not nice there. They are more dangerous than wise." Lucy said. "But it matters what?" Lucy spoke as Thorin turned around to face her. "What do you mean?" asked Thorin. "These lands are growing with Orcs. Their numbers are growing." her voice began to get serious which made all the dwarves at the table and Bilbo scared. "You will never reach the forest in time." Lucy added. She stood up and walked towards Thorin. "I don't like Dwarves. They're greedy, blind," she spoke as Bifur shifted a mouse off his arm. "Into the lives of those," Lucy picked up the mouse and started to stroke it in her hand. "They deem of less than their own." she spoke. _Which was true_ thought Bilbo. Thorin looked hard at Lucy, wondering what she would do with that mouse she wouldn't hurt it because Thorin knew that's what Lucy wouldn't do. "But Orcs," her eyes shun upon Thorin. "I hate more." she finished her sentence. "What do you need?" asked Lucy as she placed the mouse back onto the table. "Ponies." Thorin asked kindly. So off Lucy went. "Come quickly, we are losing time." she said and was very persuasive. She led them into the horses and ponies paddock where there was a big stable and food with water for them. "Alright, I'll go get the saddles and bridles while you all go catch the ponies." she said as she handed each of them a halter. "But I don't know how to catch one." Bilbo squeaked as Lucy handed him his. "It's ok, Fili will teach you." she said and ran off to the stable. Out Lucy came with three bridles and one saddle. She put on the bridle on Thorin, Fili and Kili's ponies and placed the saddle on Thorin's. "Make sure everything is not lose." Lucy said.


End file.
